Subaru LEGACY Touring Sport RS '93
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Subaru |year = 1993 |drivetrain = |engine = EJ20 |displacement = 1994cc |power = 246 BHP |torque = 228 ft-lb |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Subaru LEGACY Touring Sport RS '93 is a Road car produced by Subaru. It so far appeared only in the first two games of the Gran Turismo series. Colors There are five colors available for this vehicle: * Light Silver Metallic * Black Mica * Matador Red * Crimson Mica * Cosmic Blue Mica In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Introduced in May 1993, at first glance the second generation Legacy saloon appears to be just another sensible family car from Subaru. Until you consider the manic RS, that is - the most rapid Legacy of the lot. Powered by a 2.0-litre horizontally-opposed four-cylinder 16-valve "boxer" engine, the Legacy RS's power output is heavily boosted by a pair of turbochargers. A single turbo operates at low revs, with the second cutting in the harder the car is thrashed. The result is searing performance for such a mid-sized saloon, a whopping 247bhp being given up before the engine has hit 6000rpm, all driving through a five-speed manual gearbox. Yet the '93-spec Legacy RS wasn't considered enough for the chaps from Subaru, the RS being further enhanced in August 1996 with revised turbos and even more boost being piled on, raising the game to 276bhp at 6500rpm. That's the highest of any saloon of its kind. Indeed, the externally modest Legacy saloon now produced the maximum horsepower that Japanese regulations allowed home market sports cars to be offered with. On the outside the RS has the same restrained bodywork enhancements over standard specification as the previous model. However, substantial modifications are made to other areas of the car aside form the engine. The chassis is even more rigid and stiffer Bilstein inverted dampers are added. The diameter of the rear suspension struts and stabilisers are also increased in order to reduce body roll. Large ventilated discs and an anti-lock system, meanwhile, maximise stopping power. The further addition of extremely low-profile 215/45 tyres rolling on huge 17-inch alloy wheels promised enormous grip. This is guaranteed still further by the superb traction lent by the Legacy's four-wheel-drive system, it's all-weather capabilities helping to make it a shatteringly effective rally - as well as road - car. Acquistion GT1 This car can be bought from the Subaru Used Cars Dealership for around 13,000 Credits. GT2 This car can be bought from the Subaru Used Cars Dealership for around 13,000 Credits. The car's name is listed as Subaru LEGACY Sedan GT '93 in the PAL version of the game. Pictures -R-Subaru LEGACY Touring Sport RS '93.JPG|A Subaru LEGACY Touring Sport RS '93 with racing modifications applied. File:Slgnnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC versions of Gran Turismo 2 File:Slgnnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Subaru Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Turbocharged Cars